


Pretzel

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Randomness, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “I came all the way out here to see you tonight.”





	Pretzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Verangel).



 

When Casey returned to his dressing room, he was tired, sweaty, and itching to get rid of his godawful makeup and “costume.” Sometimes, he wondered what the hell he thought he was doing here, but then he remembered that dancing—or rather shaking his scantily-clad booty—was what paid the bills.

He switched the light on and stood rooted to the ground.

“Holy shit!” The face he saw in the mirror belonged to his somewhat-of-a-not-friend-anymore Zeke, with whom he had fallen out over stupid nonsense earlier that year.

“How did you get in here?”

“Is that a proper way to greet a friend?”

“Oh, cut it. I'm not in the mood. Do you have any idea what dancing for a bunch of lewd old men means?” Casey closed the door and waved his hand. “Can't really recommend it. Anyway, why on earth are you here?”

“I thought I might come by, seeing that it's Christmas and all.”

“Yeah, I vividly remember last time you 'came by.' I still have that scar from when you hurled me into that countertop, you know?”

Zeke raised an eyebrow as Casey raised his see-through top and presented his lower back.

“I said I'm sorry a million times. I can say it another million times, if you want: I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Zeke sighed then smiled. “Hey, I got you a pretzel.”

Pulling his shirt back down, Casey muttered, “Oh, fuck you,” but his lips curled into a grin nonetheless. He _loved_ pretzels, and he also still liked the idea of what they stood for in this case.

“Come on. It's tradition. _Our_ tradition.”

“Is that what you want? Pretend nothing ever happened and just return to business as usual?”

Hands raised in a gesture of surrender, Zeke took a step towards his friend. “I came all the way out here to see you tonight. The fact that I'm still insanely mad at you didn't stop me. The thought that you still might be insanely mad at me didn't stop me either. It's Christmas. I got your pretzel. So let's celebrate. Please?”

Zeke's smile was of the winning kind, and Casey felt the urge to return it. “Got a good pretzel?”

“Found it on the bottom of the bread basket.” Zeke wiggled his eyebrows.

“A real treat.” Casey sighed. “Okay. Let me get rid of this—” he gestured up and down his body “—outfit, and I'll, you know … _talk_ to you.”

“You do know that talking isn't exactly what I came here for?”

“And you don't know to be grateful for what you get, right?”

“Any chance for a compromise?”

“Like what?”

Grinning, Zeke tilted his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking hard. “How about we start with you not changing before we talk, and we'll see where it takes us from there?”

Casey snorted. He knew exactly where it would take them if they attempted a serious conversation while he was dressed in gold and glitter. But then he also knew Zeke would win him over either way, just like—as Casey hoped—he could win Zeke over at any time. After all, Zeke swinging by to uphold their Christmas tradition despite their fight spoke volumes.

“All right,” Casey said reluctantly. “For the sake of tradition, I'm willing to compromise. But,” he added quickly when Zeke's grin turned into a victorious smirk, “I won't let you fuck me this year. That's completely off the table. Just so you know.”

“That's fine. You can fuck me this time. On or off the table—wherever you prefer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
